


Maybe You're One Of Us

by PierceTheAllTimeBlackParade



Category: Fall Out Boy, Green Day, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore
Genre: M/M, Mental, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm, Suicide, frank's pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PierceTheAllTimeBlackParade/pseuds/PierceTheAllTimeBlackParade
Summary: Frank Iero has been admitted into a mental hospital. He has schizophrenia. At this institution, he meets Gerard Way, a boy who has been admitted for self-harm and suicide attempts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by all these Mental!AUs for MCR that I have read.
> 
> This is being cowritten by two of my close friends, Jimmy/Sydney and Tre/Adrenaline Dynamite, on Wattpad and Quotev.

I was ushered out of my mother's car and toward the large building. I looked up at it, the faded grey bricks, curved around the big, clear glass front doors, had the name of the place carved and painted gold: Greenstone Home For The Mental and Insane.

Great. Mom's sending me to a home.   
_Told you this would happen_ , a voice in my head (I named her Ana) said. I shook my head. "I should've listened to you." I muttered back to Ana.  
Mom looked at me. This was why she was sending me here. She says that I'm insane. I'm not insane! I swear!  She sighed and took my wrist in her hand, and pulled me toward the doors, to inside the building. "I don't belong here, Mom!" I said, trying to get my wrist out of her hand.  
"I don't want to send you here, Frankie, but you need help. Ana's not real! I've told you that before!" Mom said. She says that Ana's not real, but I know she is! She's my best friend, always there when I need her. Sure, she yells at me a lot, but she's still my best friend!

When we reached inside, there were a few people sitting in these uncomfortable-looking, white plastic and metal chairs. One kid with a big forehead and floppy hair was muttering something about it being nine in the afternoon or something, while his leg bounced up and down and his hands twitched.  
There was an older looking guy with wild, jet black hair, and a wild look in his green-looking eyes. His hands were twitching, as if he were craving something. The guy next to  
him started giggling manically.   
My eyes widened at this. One thing I noticed they all had in common were their clothes. Their clothes were just white t-shirts, white pants, and they were either barefoot or had white socks on.   
The giggling guy looked at the wild-eyed guy. "Billie! Billie! Did you hear the—" The wild-eyes guy -Billie, I'm guessing his name is- cut him off:  
"No, Tre. I didn't hear it! For the thousandth time, I didn't hear the goddamned joke!"

A woman with orange hair walked in, pushing another boy with raven black hair toward one of the chairs. "I told you thousands of times before, Mr. Way, you can't stay in your room all day!" the woman said to the boy as he sat in one of the chairs, next to a man with a- an Afro…  
The boy with raven hair made a hand gesture that looked like he was drawing in the air. "O- oh. You- You were looking for your sketchbook. Okay. I- I'll go get it." the orange-haired lady said, then turned on her heel and walked back down the hall.

"–I asked you, young man, what's your name and your condition?" I turned my head and saw that the woman with dark brown, almost black, hair sitting behind the desk was talking to me.  
"Oh. Umm… Frank Iero." I said.  
"And your condition?" she repeated herself. I looked at Mom for answers.  
"He has schizophrenia." Mom answered.

"Ah. You'll fit right in!" the woman -I took a peek at some papers scattered around her, and saw that her name is either Lindsey Ballato or Lyn-Z Ballato; it might be both- said. She stood up out of her chair and leaned forward over the desk, and pointed at Giggle-Guy –I believe Billie had called him Tre?– and she said, "Tre Cool. He's in for psychosis. Ironically enough, one symptom of his condition is hearing voices, quite like schizophrenia." I nodded, silent. My gaze drifted from Tre to the other boy, the orange haired doctor had called him Way, who was now sketching in a sketch pad. I have to admit, he's kinda cute.   
He was concentrating hard, the top of his tongue poking out between his lips. He looked like a twelve year old working on the fun kind of homework, like colouring a page or one of those easy word searches.   
"Oh. That's Gerard Way. He doesn't talk much, he only talks to Doctor Toro, Doctor Bryar, or Billie. And his brother Mikey, when Mikey comes on visiting days." Lindsey said.  
"Oh." I said.   
_You think he's cute?_ Ana said. My eyes widened. I forgot Ana could read my thoughts. I quickly shook my head. "No. No. I- I don't think that! No!" I said, trying not to make Ana mad.  
Lindsey raised an eyebrow, then nodded. "Yep. Definitely will fit in, just fine." she said.


	2. Chapter 2

I was soon told to sit in one the the chairs while they found me a room to stay in.   
I was sitting next to this guy, he seems… crazy. Like, Harley Quinn and the Joker crazy. He keeps cackling and grinning evilly. Lindsey told me his name is Pete Wentz, and that he was just in for being psychotic.  
"Pete!"  
I looked up, seeing this short man walk in. Pete looked up and grinned. "Pattybear!" Pete squealed, jumping up. The doctor shushed Pete. "We shouldn't be doing this, Pete." I heard 'Pattybear' whisper. Pete put a finger to his lips, smiling and nodded.   
"Right." I heard him whisper. 'Pattybear' took Pete's other hand in one of his, and started to lead him down the hall. Dr. Williams came in and looked down the hall, "Doctor Stump! You're supposed to–" The other doctor -Now known as Doctor Stump- lifted his and Pete's hands.  
"I'm on Pete duty!" he called over his shoulder. Pete giggled, "He said duty! He's on me duty!"  
Dr Williams frowned and walked to the desk. "Lyn-Z, I swear there's something going on with those two." she said to Lindsey.  
_You don't belong here, Frankie. You need to get out of here,_ Ana said. "Ana, I can't just leave. Mom will know, and she'll just send me back!" I replied. Eyes were now on me, Doctor Williams's, Billie's, Tre's, Lindsey's, the man with the fro (I think he's Doctor Toro)… even Gerard Way's eyes were on me.  
My face heated up in embarrassment. And, oh, what I said next couldn't have been more stupid to say: "Sorry. The voices. Telling me to make a run for it."  
Tre's face lit up. "Dude! Same!" he said.

I smiled a little at Tre. "Cool." I said in a soft voice. Tre grinned and looked away. That Gerard guy kept staring at me. It made me a bit uncomfortable, his light brown and -I think I see a hint of green?- eyes seemingly trying to see into my soul. I swallowed hard and heard Ana say, _Look away. People usually look away if you look away._  
I shook my head and whispered back to her: "Did you forget where we are? People here are insane and creeps. He might not look away!"  
Ana sighed, Frankie, you never know unless you try. Just look away.  
I shook my head again. "No Ana," I said, "I- I can't. You could be lying." I instantly regretted saying that.  
What did you just say to me?! she yelled.  
"Ana! I- I–"  
"Who're you talking to?"   
I jumped at the sudden voice. I looked beside me and saw the floppy hair that belonged to Nine In The Afternoon boy, Brendon Urie.  
"I- I- Just my friend." I said.  
Brendon nodded. "Cute. I have a friend! He's in his room now. His half of the building aren't on their Play Time yet." he said, grinning.  
"Oh. Wha- what's his name?" I asked.  
Brendon giggled, "Ryan Ross." I nodded.  
"Yeah. I love him. He's adorable." Brendon said, smiling down at his hands.

"Brendon! Back to your chair, or move one chair over! You're supposed to be a chair away from others." said none other than Doctor Williams.  
"But- I've stopped touching other people's necks!" Brendon protested.  
I was slightly confused, and now more concerned for this kid.  
"No, Brendon. Move over." Doctor Williams said. Brendon hung his head.  
"Yes, ma'am." he said, and moved a chair over.

This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder, I thought.  
_Tell me about it._


	3. Chapter 3

I've been here for three days. They still haven't given me a room, so I sleep on the chairs out in the foyer or whatever the hell it's called.

Gerard hasn't spoken a word since I got here. Tre and Brendon, though, are both really nice. Though they're both… crazy.

 

I woke up to the sound of running feet, and saw Nurse Williams, Stump, and Lindsey running past me, into a room. I frowned and sat up, "What the f*ck?" I stood and went in the direction I had seen the nurses and doctors running in.

That was when I heard the voice of Billie: "PUT DOWN THE GLASS, TRE!"

 

 _Glass? Must've broken the mirror._ Ana said, _Idiot. Doesn't he know glass won't kill you immediately? Besides, it's just Fun House glass, it's just plastic with a reflective seal over it!_  
I hit my head against my hand. "Shut up, Ana!" I shouted.   
I heard Tre say, "NO!!" and then Billie say, "PLEASE TRE." I peer inside the room and my eyes widen; Tre was holding a piece of glass in his hand tightly, and Billie was trying to get it away from him. The doctors were trying to get to Tre, but Billie kept trying to keep them away. "PUT THE GODDAMNED GLASS DOWN— STAY AWAY FROM HIM YOU *SSHOLES!" he kept shouting.

 

I want to help someone out, but I was a bit afraid of both Billie Joe Armstrong and Tre Cool at this moment...

A Doctor turned around and saw me, and she ran at me, "I'm sorry, Sweetie, but you can't be in here right now!" she said, and pushed me away and closed the door. I stared at the door, silently for a moment before turning around and seeing Gerard Way standing there.  
"What are you doing out here?" I asked him. He put a long, pale finger to his lips, then pointed down the hall. I raised an eyebrow. "You want me to go down the hall...?" I whispered. Gerard nodded, then pointed to himself. "With you...?" I continued. He nodded again, then ran off in the direction of which he had pointed. I looked around before running after him.


	4. Chapter 4

Gerard Way had led me to a door. I had seen the door before, and it was locked... with a f*cking PADLOCK! Gerard quickly looked around before pressing a few of the keys on the lock and the light, which had been red, turned green and there was a clicking sound.

 

Gerard turned the handle and the door swung open, and there were stairs inside. He ran in and went up the steps. Before the door swung shut, I ran after him. "Hey!" I whisper-yelled after him. He didn't turn around, or stop running. I sighed in exasperation and kept running up the stairs. "Gerard!" I whisper-yelled again.  
He stopped running at the top of the stairs, and pushed against the ceiling, and a little hatch opened to reveal a black sky, dotted with glittering stars. He turned to face me, and he smirked before climbing up through the hatch. I jumped up to try and climb out, myself, but I was too short to do sh*t.

 

Gerard peered down at me and raised an eyebrow at me. I glared up at him and shouted, "I'm a f*cking short*ss motherf*cker. I can't reach!"  
The guy f*cking giggled and reached out a hand to pull me up.

 

When I was up and standing next to him, I looked around and my jaw practically dropped to the ground. "This is what the padlock was for! We're on the f*cking roof!" I said. Gerard smiled and nodded. He shut the hatch again, then walked over to the edge of the roof and leaned against the metal rail blocking it from letting people walk off the edge.  
He silently stood there, not saying a damned thing. I walked over to him and leaned against the rail. "Why'd you bring me up here?" I asked, trying to break the silence. 

 

Gerard didn't say anything in response.

 

What had I been expecting? Lyn-Z had said that he was mute... or something like that. I sighed and looked down. "What'd you do to get put in this place?" I asked him, my voice low, just a little over a whisper. There was still no response from the other boy. And, damn, how badly I wanted him to say something.  
After a few moments of painful silence, there was a new voice, voice I will never forget; "I... tried to kill myself."  
I looked up and stared at the raven haired boy. He had just spoken to me. Gerard f*cking Way had just spoken to me! And, goddamn, his voice is sexy.  
"What?" I squeaked out.  
Gerard sighed and said again, "I tried to kill myself. I had swallowed those damned pills, and I was close to dying! But my mom walked in and saw me. She told my brother to call every number known to man for medical help." I noticed there was a slight chuckle in his voice.  
I know that the words he was saying shouldn't have made me feel like this, but... it was just the way he spoke, the way his voice sounded... I felt like I was wearing a f*cking sweater!  
My thoughts and our conversation were interrupted when the hatch opened. Gerard squeaked and grabbed my hand, and pulled me behind a wall of pipes. He held me close to his body. I could feel heat radiating off him, and his arms were wrapped tightly around me. It felt... nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just wanted to thank you all for reading this story so far. We (myself and my two co-authors) are working hard to update this as much as possible.
> 
> I just wanted to let you all know that I and one of my co-authors (Jimmy) are starting to work on a series based on the Panic! At the Disco album A Fever You Can't Sweat Out.   
> Some info on that:  
> ~Each book in the series is based on a song from the album.  
> ~The band will be included as main characters  
> ~There will be the PornoMime, and a character named Esteban  
> ~The wedding in Sins will be taking place in the book for IWSNT (this'll be fun to write!)  
> ~Clowns and Mimes, lots of those guys!  
> ~Ryan will be wearing the Rose Vest.  
> ~Ryden is a big possibility  
> ~Fluff and smut  
> ~Why am I still continuing this?  
> ~First chapter of the first book will be started soon  
> ~I think this is the end of this list for now.  
> So, stay tuned for that ish!
> 
> Love you guys,  
> ~xoerin


	5. Chapter 5

A week later, still no room for me. I can't get Gerard Way off my mind, either. He had taken me up to the roof a few more times since the first time. I don't know why he's only taking me up with him, and no one else, but I'm too afraid to ask. He's in a mental hospital for f*ck's sake! He could snap and attack me for all I know!

Tonight, however, he didn't take me up with him, and it kind of hurt me emotionally. I heard footsteps walking down the hall behind me, and I opened my eyes and glanced down at the floor, rolling onto my back. I saw pale, bare feet walking in front of me. I glanced up and saw the black hair of Gerard Way. I frowned and stood up, following him. He walked to the door that leads to the stairs, which leads to the hatch. He typed in the passcode on the padlock and opened the door. He walked on in. I had watched him type in the code so many times, its etched into my brain. My thoughts are cut off by the door closing. I hurried over to the door and typed in the code:

**_0-9-2-3-1-6-a-N-d-0-3-2-2-1-3_ **

It was a d*mn long code, but I had managed to remember it like my own birthday!  
I opened the door and ran inside, slowly forcing the door shut behind me, so there is no sound.

I am eventually on the roof and over at the ledge again, Gerard stands, and there is a stream of smoke possibly coming from his mouth. I couldn't tell because his back was facing me. I take in a deep breath, and I recognize the smell. _Cigarettes_.  
Was Gerard Way smoking? How did he get them on the premises without getting caught? Suddenly he said, "Are you going to say anything or just stand there?"  
I squeaked, "How did–"

"I heard the door open while I was opening the hatch."

"Oh."

"And I heard you grunting while coming up through said hatch."

"Oh..." I said, then walked over to him and leaned against the rail. "How did you manage to smuggle those in?"  
"I have my ways," he replied simply, "Wanna smoke?" He held out a pack and lighter to me.  
"Hell ya, man!" I said, and took out one of the cancer-sticks and lit it.

The two of us stayed there, silent, smoking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I went there. I made the two dates into the passcode for the door! Please don't hate me! Please. I mean no harm!
> 
> Love you guys,  
> ~xoerin


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, after my night of smoking with Gerard Way, Nurse Williams gathered everyone on "our end of the building" into a room in guessing is used for Group Therapy or something.  
"Raise your hand if you aren't rooming with anyone." she said, and four people raised their hands high above their heads; Gerard only raised a few fingers.   
I, on the other hand, called out: "I don't have a room!"  
Nurse Williams looked at me, "I know. This is why I brought everyone in here," she said, and looked down at her clipboard, "Is there anyone willing to share a room with Mr Iero?"  
She looked up and no one said anything, and it kind of hurt me.

Then, my heart did a cartwheel; everyone stared as Gerard hesitantly raised his hand. "I- I... I'll let him roo- room with me." he said in a soft voice, speaking with one side of his mouth.  
Nurse Williams's eyes widened, "What was that, Gerard?"  
"I- I said... I said Frank can room with me." Gerard said in a louder voice.  
Everyone looked from Gerard to me– even Doctor Toro who, for some reason, was in the room with us.  
 _They won't let you stay with him. He almost killed a man, and himself._ said Ana, who hasn't spoken to me in a few days. "Shut up, Ana." I growled at her.  
"What was that?" asked none other than Brendon Urie, who was suddenly standing next to me, "Are you talking to Nobody again?"  
I glanced around and nodded hesitantly. This kid is standing uncomfortably close to me.  
"Can you, ummm... move over a little?" I asked him.  
"Oh! Yeah, sure." Brendon said, and scooted away a little. I sighed and turned back to face Nurse Williams.  
I mentally replied to Ana, _Who did he almost kill?_

 _His father and brother_. she replied.  
 _You know this, how?_ I asked.  
 _Let's just say, in Gerard's mind, he calls me Jasper._  
My eyes widened at that. " _No_." I whispered, and looked at Gerard Way, who looked small and scared. He was looking down at his pale, bare feet with wide, nervous-looking hazel eyes. There was _no way_ this boy had tried to kill two people who–hopefully–cared a lot about him!  
He looked up and smiled a little at me, and I forced a smile back, then he looked away, and fiddled with his fingers.  
Is what Ana said... true?


End file.
